Kids' WB Reboot
'''is a streaming service that is currently in the works by yours truly. The release date is unknown at the moment, but I'm hoping I'll finish everything up soon. Not only will it have a chat system built into it, but the service will also run for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. The service will stream episodes on schedules as if it were the real Kids' WB, complete with nostalgic commercials in-between. The service will stream natively on your computer - no plugins required or any other funny business like that. As long as you have a browser and an Internet connection, you'll be able to watch it on any device. Every single show will be in their entirety, in the highest quality possible. And have I mentioned that the service will be '''COMPLETELY free? Description I don't know why, but I've always had some strange attachment to Kids' WB despite never really growing up on it; I mean, I have video tapes of it from 2004-07 but was too young to remember watching it live (at least until '07). Maybe I love it because I feel like I missed out on a lot of great stuff. From what I've heard, it stood out from every other Saturday morning block (One Saturday Morning played it safe by having slice-of-life cartoons, Fox Kids had all the violent shit, while Kids' WB had everything. And the only one I can properly remember - The CW4Kids - was just rock bottom). I've seen many people petition to bring back Kids' WB on the air, potentially as a block on Cartoon Network, but what good will that do? It'll just give CN more excuses to rerun TTG, Total DramaRama and that Ben 10 reboot nobody asked for. And so, I've decided to make Kids' WB Reboot for two types of people: those who grew up on it and want to experience it again, and those who want to truly experience it (people like me). I know the latter might sound weird, but let's face it: TV in this day and age is pretty much screwed. Nickelodeon over-relies on its two Cash Cow Franchises (one being my most favorite show of all time, the other being a cartoon that shall not be named), while Cartoon Network has nothing. And I have no idea what Disney is up to. Because of that, it brings up something I've once said: sometimes going back to the past is the only option. Plus, Kids' WB Reboot will give the current generation a chance to experience something truly charming. Programming *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Animaniacs *The Batman *Batman Beyond *Batman: The Animated Series *Cardcaptors *Codename: Kids Next Door *Detention *Earthworm Jim *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Freakazoid! *Generation O! *Histeria! *Jackie Chan Adventures *Johnny Test *Looney Tunes *Max Steel *Mucha Lucha! *The New Batman Adventures *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The Nightmare Room *Ozzy & Drix *Phantom Investigators *Pinky and the Brain *Pokemon (first 8 seasons) *The Powerpuff Girls (the original 1998 series, not the crappy 2016 reboot) *Road Rovers *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *The Spectacular Spider-Man *Static Shock *Superman: The Animated Series *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Teen Titans *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom and Jerry (exclusive to Kids' WB Reboot) *Tom and Jerry Tales *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *X-Men: Evolution *Xiaolin Showdown *Yu-Gi-Oh! Ideas so far Well, apart from downloading episodes from the shows above, here are some other things on my to-do list (anything I MIGHT do is in italics): *''Play a movie every Saturday night. The movie chosen will depend on votes from fellow users. The movies don't have to be from Kids' WB shows.'' *Play holiday-themed episodes whenever a holiday is around the corner (you know, the usual - play Halloween episodes whenever Halloween is near, play Christmas episodes near Christmas, all that good stuff). *''Have marathons of shows when appropriate (an example I have in mind is Detention marathons each Labor Day).'' *Think about what I should play during times when only a few people would be awake. I'm currently debating on whether to play Kids' WB's despised shows (Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island, Will and Dewitt, etc), or shows from The WB (7th Heaven, Lawson's Lake, The Oblongs, etc). The latter is what I like to call "Shows Nobody Would Wake Up For". *During "commercial breaks", I'll play commercials that would actually run on Kids' WB back then. You know, like those hilariously-misleading Simpsons Butterfinger commercials. *Make sure each show is balanced. Remember when Pokemon was Kids' WB's SpongeBob (to the point where it was the reason why a lot of other shows were cancelled)? Well, I'll ensure THAT won't happen. Trivia *The service was originally titled "Kids' WB Water Tower", named after the block's trademark water tower that was seen in countless of bumpers. *The service was inspired by the likes of the former streaming service, Nick Reboot. *The slogan is primarily based on the Kids' WB Yourself promo from 1999. Category:Insecurity's pages